Episode I
STAR WARS Episode I: A Threat Revealed It is a time of growing unrest. Distracted by infighting and corruption, the Republic Senate is unable to combat the growing assaults on peace and justice in the galaxy. Meanwhile, under a shroud of fear, a secret alliance calling itself THE BLACKS plots the absolute destruction of the Republic. Meanwhile, on Coruscant, matters have come to a head, with a Senator laying treason charges against the CHANCELLOR herself, and the JEDI KNIGHTS, guardians of peace and justice, arming against the evil lord VAAL HIRAH and his sinister SECRET MASTER. Faced with the double threat of invasion and civil conflict, the Republic teeters on the brink of collapse. Across the Galaxy, heroes and villains alike arm for a war that will sweep all before it. The fate of the Galaxy is in your hands. May the Force be with you. *'Dates:' n/a - October 24, 2008 *'Preceded by:' Chapter II *'Followed by:' Chapter XXI ---- About this article 'NOTE: This page should contain only information that is generally known ICly. As such, please do not take it as absolute fact and please do not add inappropriate information. ' Early Events Party aboard the Core Cruise Ship Grandeur :During a highly-publicized pleasure cruise, the CCS Grandeur was attacked by insectoid creatures led by a red skinned Twi'lek who ordered the army to "Kill the Jedi." The combined defense of the Jedis and Draven Gamahon's Cyclone Corps security forces, as well as several passengers, managed to fend off the attack. Although many were injured, no deaths were reported. :Following the internal attack, a space battle between the CCS Grandeur and pirate ships was reported. A squadron of fighters identified as Lightning Wing forces were dispatched along with independent vessels and caused the pirates to flee.Friday, January 11, 2008 - +bbread 19 for post on Sunday, January 13. Ord Mantell :After being taken by the forces of the Black Empire, a force of Republic Guards landed on Ord Mantell. In an epic battle aided by the Jedi Aure Kaia, the Guard pushed back the clone forces and retook Ord Mantell. Wednesday, January 16, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. :During the course of the battle, Republic forces shot down the ship of Timin Jax , former aide to Chancellor Eluriel, apparently without warning. He later issued a statement calling the Republic corrupt.Wednesday, January 16, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. Merr Sonn :An army of insectoid clones, led by Nash Dragen, overran the planet of Merr Sonn. Although the Republic sent help in an effort to defeat his space forces, they were eventually forced to retreat, leaving just enough time for the CCS Grandeur to land on the planet and evacuate as many civilians as possible. In the midst of the escape, the CCA Inspector was also loaded with civilians and escaped. Friday, January 11, 2008. No +bb post available. Ryloth :The forces of the Black Empire acted against the Republic world of Ryloth, detonating a colossal bomb against fortified arrangements in the Ryloth Desert Wilderness. A response from Ryloth declared the act "terrorism" and made it clear that they did not welcome the presence of the Blacks.Sunday, January 13, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. Paxo :Security authorities on Paxo declared that they had repelled an attempted invasion of Pax City and impounded a frigate. The identity of the attackers has not yet been released but will be released once the Security Forces finish their investigation into this un provoked and evil assault.Tuesday, January 15, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. Responses Black Empire Reaction Nash Dragen Speaks ::In a response sent soon after the attacks, Nash Dragen broadcasted an explanation which claimed that the Republic is rife with corruption. He claimed to have declared war on the Republic with the permission of the Senate and People's Assembly of the Blacks after having spent time trying to create reform and change from within the system. He also accused the Republic of fixing elections and vowed to fight to the death to create a free Galactic community and promised not to attack Outer Rim planets that do not lend aid to the Republic.Friday, January 11, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. ::A press release several days later clarified that any planets which choose to trade with the Republic but not with the Blacks, or any planet which engages in espionage or sabotage against the Blacks, or which commits military forces to assist any warships to engage in combat with a Black Empire ship will not be considered neutral. Dragen also added that Black ships would respond to the distress calls of neutral planets against any invasion or attack. Monday, January 14, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. Vaal Hirah Speaks ::A message leaked to the Galatic News Network and apparently originating with Vaal Hirah challenged the Republic, naming several key figures in particular. He accused Tarkin of being arrogant and a bully and accused Mina Vairde of an obsession with furthering a personal feud rather than working for the good of the Republic. ::Although Vaal Hirah claimed no alliance with Nash Dragen, he urged the worlds of the Outer Rim to heed his advice to give no aid to the Republic and promised to provide safety to the Outer Rim.Saturday, January 12, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. Political Reaction Chancellor Eluriel Speaks ::Shortly after the attacks, Chancellor Eluriel made a live announcement to the Republic which promised that the strife in the Senate and military had ended. She requested that those people and worlds faithful to the Republic offer whatever aid they were able. In her speech, the Chancellor described the Republic as a light in the galaxy and referred to Nash Dragen as a tyrant. She also drew on her experience as an orphan on Coruscant in an effort to appeal to the people and rallied to the Republic, saying "Worse foes have fallen before her and you are but a black speck on her glory. Stand eternal, the -REPUBLIC-!"Saturday, January 12, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. Supreme Justice Palpatine Reacts ::Palpatine, acting on his authority as protector of Coruscant, ordered that for the duration of this crisis, the peace and order of Coruscant will not be interrupted by any sort of public demonstration, suspiciously large unauthorized public gathering, or illegal activity. Smuggling, theft, and public drunkenness will be rewarded with incarceration. Worse offenses will be treated as aiding and abetting.Sunday, January 13, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. ::Several days after the first attacks on Ord Mantell, Palpatine gave a rousing speech to the Republic, encouraging it to stand firm and exulting its history of success. He ended with an injunction to those who waver and hope for those members of the Republic who fight, saying "Those who waver: you face a simple choice between light and darkness, peace and war, order and chaos, freedom and tyranny, life and death. And those who fight for the Republic--know that although you face all the forces of a great and monstrous foe, and though the darkness may overpower you and you may fall blind and numbed, still you are champion of a great light that will not be put out."Tuesday, January 16, 2008. Palpatine's speech. Emergency Bulletin ::Supreme Justice Palpatine and his 65 junior colleagues released an emergency bulletin which states that collusion with enemies of the Republic is grounds for the stripping of citizenship, titles, offices. It also reiterates that independent systems exist because of the benevolence of the Republic, and that collusion with enemies of the Republic is grounds for that benevolence to be terminated, although it is implied that worlds which are innocent or provide aid to the Republic will be looked on with mercy.Sunday, January 13, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. Merr Sonn's Writ of Mandamus ::Merr Sonn filed a Writ of Mandamus with the Supreme Court of the Republic against the governments of Bothawui and Thyferra, alleging that these worlds are ignoring their responsibilities as member worlds of the Republic and requesting that the courts compel them to fulfill their duties.Tuesday, January 15, 2008. +bbread 18 for post. ::In response, The Office of the Supreme Court ordered hearings to begin A staff of 1000 researchers has been retained for emergency archival search to determine the appropriate precedents. Tuesday, January 15, 2008. +bbread 18 for post. Military Reaction ::For the first time in a thousand years, the Republic Guard is forming a serious expeditionary force to drive this Black Empire back into the Abyss from which it came. It is forming the First Legion and is recruiting heavily.Sunday, January 13, 2008. +bbread 16 for post. ::In the meantime, the Guard dispatched a force to Ord Mantell, where they drove back the clones. Of particular note was the valor of the Republic Guard 4th Infantry, called the 'bloody Fourth' by their fellow Guardsmen. These 250 valiant men and women killed no less than 900 of the enemy, despite suffering severe losses. In the wake of the victory, Director Menglor has been promoted to Marshal of the Guard.Wednesday, January 16, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. Rumors and News Thyferra ::Thyferra, being dedicated to the production of Bacta, has declared itself neutral in the conflict and will provide medical supplies without prejudice. The Government of Thyferra hopes to hold peace talks between the leaders of the Black Empire and diplomats from the Republic.Saturday, January 12, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. Sullust ::Sullust, an Outer Rim world, has declared itself neutral in the conflict and offers haven to refugees without discrimination.Saturday, January 12, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. ::In reaction to the Emergency Bulletin, Sullust President Pesiro Nonobi has stated: "The Supreme Justice of the Republic oversteps his place in the galaxy. Independent systems do NOT exist thanks to the benevolence of the Republic. We exist due to our need for independence from a continually corrupt and Imperialistic Republic." Sunday, January 13, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. Bothawui ::Bothawui has declared its neutrality and has stated that it will not take part in any affairs of state until the conflict has ended. It has closed its offices on Coruscant and has offered refuge to any citizens fleeing the conflict. It has also ordered the Republic Navy to leave its system and declared that no military vessel will be permitted in Bothan control territory without prior approval.Monday, January 14, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. ::In response, the Supreme Justice insinuated that Bothawui's statement qualifies as an attempt to secede from the Republic. He observed that only the Senate of the Republic has the right to allow a planet to leave the Republic, just as only the Senate has the right to allow a planet to join the Republic. Monday, January 14, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. ::Bothawui has expressed surprise that a declaration of neutrality has been equated with seccesion and has reiterated that the Senate has no right to interfere in the sovereignty of any planet. They have also invited all neutral worlds to a conference to discuss the situation, to be held on Bothawui, and suggest that negotiation with the Black Empire toward a peaceful solution may be possible while hinting that the Republic should have attempted negotiation before military maneuvers.Monday, January 14, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. ::Several days later, Chief Executive Officer Vorsk Korva'lya stated that Bothawui would adjust its neutral position and support the Republic. Bothawui's borders remain closed to trade without special dispensation until the crisis is ended.Tuesday, January 15, 2008. +bbread 19 for post. Current Situation Coruscant :Coruscant has taken control of the situation. The tensions in the Senate have been calmed by Supreme Justice Palpatine. The issues between Chancellor Eluriel Persee and Senators Tarkin and Tills have been resolved and a clear Chain of Command established between the Republic Guard, led by commander Menglor and the Navy. The Chancellor is staying on Coruscant to command and coordinated from the Republic Headquarters Dispatch. The Jedi have also sworn to lend their assistance with Master Yoda himself pledging to do so. The Republic is in a state of intensity which centers on the Capital city-world, tense as a violin string waiting for the first notes of the orchestra to begin. Ord Mantell :Recently the site of a fierce battle between soldiers of the Republic Guard and the clones of the Black Empire, Ord Mantell is currently and tenuously under the control of the Republic. Merr Sonn :Merr Sonn is overrun and under the control of Nash Dragen. He has made several statements from the planet. Elsewhere Footnotes Category:Archived History